


For Gelfling

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: A series of gift ficlet's for my dearest.These ficlets are not connected.





	1. Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teh_gelfling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_gelfling/gifts).



> To dance is to let the soul breath.

One step forward, two steps back, one step to the side, change directions, start again. 

They’d danced this dance for eons. Neither willing to give up the lead, neither willing to retreat. They were a spectacle in their artistry. That these two could dip and spin and touch but not was something that had the other senior staff waiting and watching with bated breath. 

One day the dance would end, one day one would slip, one day the other would dip until this Ratchet and Prowl continued to dance their dance as if no one were watching and no one was privy to their innermost feelings.


	2. Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl’s secret wasn’t so secret anymore, but it wasn’t any less fun.

Treat

The box looked harmless, small and square, wrapped with a bow the same color as his chevron. How it got in his medbay without his notice, Ratchet didn't know. 

Scans showed nothing harmful, not that medical scans were as good at finding these things as say Military scanner, but a hazardous material was a hazardous material, and this package contained none. 

Lifting the box gently Ratchet looked at the tag attached, _A treat to show appreciation for one who does so much._ Ratchet wanted to scoff, but no was around that needed to witness his gruff act. 

Slowly he worked the ribbon from the box and lifted the lid. Inside were various candies, treat, and confections of all flavors. He’d not seen something like this in ages. Ratchet retreated to his office locking the door swiftly behind him. He sat at his desk and stared at the gift in awe, in wonder, and a little humbled that someone had given him this gift. 

Ratchet chose the first one, a hard candy with a gooey center, and popped it into his mouth, letting the taste wash over him with sense memory of times less hectic and less harsh. He groaned as the small bit of joy in his mouth melted to its gooey center in a wash of decadence. 

Ratchet sat in the quiet of his office enjoying the little box of joy until half the day, and half the box was gone. When he finally left his retreat, he noticed another small square on another one of his medical slabs. This one made of paper. 

_Glad you enjoyed them so, it was nice to hear you relaxing for once._

The type gave away nothing about the hand that had written it. Ratchet touched paper to nose hoping some smell remained, but none was forthcoming. 

“A secret admirer?” the voice calling out from the darkened room made Ratchet jump. 

“Prowl! Don’t sneak up on me. I’m armed and not afraid to use this.” He brandished his wrench and hoped his grouse hid his embarrassment at being caught unaware. “What the hell are you doing sneaking around my medbay anyway?” 

Prowl raised a datapad at the CMO just high enough to hide his smile behind it. “I came to collect First Aid’s report. Maybe one of these days you’ll let up enough on the kid he’ll be able to get it in on time.” 

Ratchet rolled his eyes as he strode past the Praxian, so he missed another small box being left on a nearby scanner. But First Aid did not. Prowl raised a finger to his lips asking for silence from the other medic. A nod and a wink were his replies. 

Maybe Prowl’s secret wasn’t so secret anymore, but it wasn’t any less fun.


	3. Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s sand Ratchet, not scraplets. It won’t kill you.

“You know this stuff gets everywhere right?” Ratchet grumbled as Prowl lead them along the beach. "I'll be cleaning out joints and actuators for weeks."

“It’s sand Ratchet, not scraplets. It won’t kill you.” Prowl smirked as he unfolded the blanket. “Now hush and settle down. You’ll ruin the night with your crankiness.” 

It had been longer than either wished but nothing could be done for it. Time off, especially together was a luxury that came few and far between. 

Ratchet’s harrumph brought another secret smile to Prowl’s face. It was a sound of capitulation one that earned the medic a piece of his favorite candy being pressed to his lips. “It’ll be worth it my dear curmudgeon, trust me?” 

“If it gets me more of these then I guess, for a little while.” Ratchet took the candy and winked at his companion. 

They enjoyed their picnic in relative silence, speaking only of passing subjects and lighthearted small talk. When night fell Prowl packed away the remains of their meal and pulled another blanket from his subspace. “Join me?” He said holding the blanket up waiting for Ratchet to snuggle in. They shifted around working the angles of their frames in the way that allowed the most contact waiting for the darkness to truly fall and the Aurora Borealis to begin their entertainment for the evening. 

The warmth of their intertwined frames pulled them both into a cozy state of half-awareness. “Ratchet?” 

“Hmmm?” 

“Thank you for joining me.” Prowl placed a light kiss to the nearby helm as Ratchet’s breathing settled into it’s slow deep rhythm again.


	4. Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How can you stand kissing him Prowl? Ratchet's made up of so much salt I’m surprised your face doesn’t rust the instant your lips touch.” Sideswipe cackled at his own joke.

“How can you stand kissing him Prowl? Ratchet's made up of so much salt I’m surprised your face doesn’t rust the instant your lips touch.” Sideswipe cackled at his own joke trying to downplay the tongue-lashing the medic had just given him in front of the very full Mess Hall. 

Prowl, who had only walked in on the tail end of his lover's tirade, caught Ratchet’s gaze noticing how drained and emotionally raw Ratchet was, Prowl took his time drawing his ration before speaking. “Oh, very easily I assure you.” He placed Ratchet’s cube then his own on the table before turning Ratchet’s chair to face him. 

“You’ve seen him in surgery have you not Sideswipe? The quickness at which his hands move?” He spoke to the frontliner though his attention was solely focused on the upturned face of the medic in front of him. “The sureness of his actions? How in complete control he is of his domain?” White fingers drew across the fine metal-flesh under tired eyes, as small matching smiles graced their lips. “Have you ever seen him when those that he cares for are under his care and given his undivided attention?” Prowl’s delicate touch continued along Ratchet’s helm to trace at the seam where it met Ratchet’s face. “He’s a sight to behold if you ask me. Glorious and humbling, and envious to those who have never had a lover so utterly and willingly devoted to them body and spark.” He bent to place a soft kiss on the center of Ratchet’s chevron. “I know it’s rude to answer a question with a question, but if you were to ask me again, ‘How could I stand to kiss him,' I think my question to you would be ‘How can I not?’” 

With that Prowl picked up his cube and made his way to the exit, pausing only briefly beside Sideswipe to push the red twin’s open mouth closed with a finger, before continuing to his office.


	5. Clip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m out.” Prowl didn’t exactly scream, but as loud at the surrounding melee was it was near thing. “I’m out of ammo.” 
> 
> “Damn fine time to be running out there, Prowler.” Jazz voice called back. “You’re pinned down too far away for any of us to reach you safely. Sit tight and hope Prime beats ole bucket head’s aft hard enough he calls a retreat soon.” 
> 
> Prowl cursed under his breath as the severity of the situation settled on him along with the shrill scream of Seekers on a strafing run. “Yeah…”

“I’m out.” Prowl didn’t exactly scream, but as loud at the surrounding melee was it was near thing. “I’m out of ammo.” 

“Damn fine time to be running out there, Prowler.” Jazz voice called back. “You’re pinned down too far away for any of us to reach you safely. Sit tight and hope Prime beats ole bucket head’s aft hard enough he calls a retreat soon.” 

Prowl cursed under his breath as the severity of the situation settled on him along with the shrill scream of Seekers on a strafing run. “Yeah…”

He ducked down farther when the first shots passed close to the debris he’d sheltered behind. The second Seeker’s run was much closer, shrapnel striking him as the bullets rained down. The third Seeker was incoming screeching in what Prowl assumed was anger at his brethren missed opportunities. He’d resigned himself to his fate. Prowl curled tightly in around himself as screaming came closer. His resigned prayer of good-bye was interrupted as the scream became an explosion. From the cacophony, Prowl watched as Sunstreaker walked from the wreckage and flames as if he were some deity of such come to life. “Hey, Prowl. Heard your comm, you said you needed these?” He tossed his blaster and an extra clip at the shocked Praxian. 

“Won’t you need these?” Prowl was awed and dumbfounded all at once. 

“Nah, Seekers don’t stop to let you shot them, so we do things the old fashioned way up there. All hands on and stuff. Anyway, see you when the fun is over.” Sunstreaker flicked a two finger salute at Prowl and lept up to grab onto the undercarriage of a low flying Seeker. 

Prowl stood still watching the golden frontliner rip at plating of a matching colored Seeker until a shot that whizzed past his audial reminded him of where he was. “Prowl here. I’m back in business.” 

“Good to hear Prowler. Make sure and thank Sunny good and proper at the after party tonight.” Jazz mirth was more evident than Prowl wanted to ponder at the moment. 

“It’s Prowl, Jazz. And do try to focus on the task at hand please,” though he did agree that a proper thank you was definitely in order.


	6. Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The carriage rumbled down the road and not for the first time did Prowl curse the bumpiness of their route. “It’ll be over soon my lord.” Came the call from beyond the door. 
> 
> “Not soon enough.” He called back.

Bread

The carriage rumbled down the road and not for the first time did Prowl curse the bumpiness of their route. “It’ll be over soon my lord.” Came the call from beyond the door. 

“Not soon enough.” He called back. 

Dark fingers and a golden gauntlet pushed aside the curtain to lay along the frame. White fingers stroked them gently. Though Prowl longed to do more, he allowed himself to place a chaste lingering kiss on the back of that hand. The rough, worn hand quickly flipped to stroke his lord’s face then was gone. “I’ll scout ahead for a place to stop for the night.” The knight called out to his lord’s entourage before the sound of hoofbeats sped away. Prowl sighed and lost himself in the melancholy of his trip. 

The tavern they chose was small, quaint and easily filled to overflowing by the Praxian noble's entourage. Though Prowl himself couldn’t partake in their enjoyment of the night, no matter how much he might wish it, Prowl was glad to hear them singing and laughing during their meal. A soft knock at his door drew him from his reverie. “My Lord Prowl?” That voice sent Prowl into a tizzy of straightening his plating, his room, double checking his appearance before the knob turned. “My lord, you haven’t eaten this evening. I brought you something if you wish it.” 

Sunstreaker glanced at his lord before placing the plate on the bed next to where Prowl sat. “If it pleases my lord, and if you would like some company I would be happy to spend your meal with you?”

“I always enjoy your company,” A shy smile crossed the lips of the young lord. “Please sit, join me.” Prowl gestured to the space on the other side of the plate. 

Sunstreaker broke off a piece of bread dipping it in honey before he offered it to Prowl. “You shouldn’t though. Your father…” 

“Isn’t here.” Prowl said his gaze locked on Sunstreaker’s own as he leaned over to take a bit of his knight’s offering.


End file.
